oceanariofandomcom-20200214-history
Fish
Description Fish (sometimes referred to as soldierfish, soldier-fish, or minions) are very common animals found in the ocean. They are computer-controlled entities that, if owned by a player, will automatically follow that player. They can rarely be found roaming in the ocean or be spawned by the player. Spawning Fish can most easily be spawned by the player by eating the plankton that vastly inhabits the ocean; for every eight plankton that the queen fish eats, a fish will spawn into the player's school. On rare occasions, fish will spawn on their own, aimlessly roaming the arena. They are gray-white in color, and will not follow any player until they are "owned". To own a fish, the player can simply touch the animal with their queen or any member of the school. When owned, the fish will gain the same colors as the queen and follow the queen around immediately. Attacking Fish will automatically follow the queen around, but they can be directed elsewhere by holding the left mouse button (LMB) or the W key down, activating "attack" mode. During attack mode, fish will swiftly follow and swim after the mouse's cursor. While attack mode is activated, a black crosshair appears in place of the cursor. Once the LMB or W key is released, attack mode deactivates and the fish will return to the queen. The queen becomes stationary while attack mode is on. Fish can also be provoked on their own if they stray too close to a fish or animal of a rival player's group; if this happens, the two creatures involved will fight until one kills the other. Merging A basic fish is quite weak on its own, dealing very little damage to other players or enemies before running out of health. However, the player can also merge fish of like species by using the right mouse button (RMB) or space button, which activates "merge" mode In merge mode, a fish will attempt to merge with another nearby fish that is of its respective species and level. When two fish merge, the new fish created will be noticeably larger than its parents, and it will also have a slight increase in damage power and overall health. All fish spawned by the player will start at a "tier" of level one. When two level one fish are merged together, the child fish will inherit a level two status. Two fish of different levels cannot merge (for example, a level one fish will not merge with a fish with a level that is not one). Mutation Very rarely, a "mutated fish" will spawn after the queen has eaten the eight plankton needed. These fish resemble a marine animal similar to a piranha, and they are slightly larger than their more common counterpart. Like normal fish, these mutated fish can be controlled by the cursor in attack mode and merge with other mutated fish in merge mode. A significant difference between a mutated fish and a normal fish, however, is that mutated fish can move slightly faster and deal much more damage than normal fish, making them very useful for dealing with large clusters of rival fish, especially if upgraded to higher levels.